List of albums considered to be the best
:Very bad deletion. Those proposing were not only immune to logic and susceptible to diversions like the common belief that OTHERSTUFF is an argument to avoid not an argument that is banned, they were not fully conversant with WP rules, eg they used OR when they should have argued SYNTH. Black Kite was a deletionist fulltime, and came out of retirement to off this gem, which applies a mathematical system to solid sourcing. The use of math to give usable results earns this article an OR tag Many publications and organizations have tried to determine the '''albums considered the greatest ever'. Those listed below have all have been frequently cited as among the greatest albums of all time by several publications and notable surveys, be it a popular poll or critics' poll. None of these citations should be viewed as scientific. Many of these sources focus on albums appealing to middle-aged white American males that dismiss genres that aren't classic rock. Most implicitly consider only currently popular genres, with Wikipedia:classical music, Wikipedia:opera, Wikipedia:jazz, and other categories given short shrift. Wikipedia:USA Today noted that Wikipedia:Rolling Stone magazine's Wikipedia:The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time "is weighted toward testosterone-fueled vintage rock", with only a "smattering of country (Wikipedia:Johnny Cash), jazz (Wikipedia:Miles Davis) and seminal blues (Wikipedia:Howlin' Wolf)." There are often problems with vote stacking or skewed demographics; Internet-based surveys have a self-selecting audience. The methodology of some surveys may be questionable. Sometimes voters were asked to select albums from a limited list of entries. Wikipedia:Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) by Wikipedia:The Beatles is the canonical example of what is typically cited as the best album of all time. It was ranked number one by Rolling Stone, The Definitive 200 by the Wikipedia:National Association of Recording Merchandisers, and others. Summary Below is a summary of the rank of 23 albums on 16 published lists of the greatest albums of all time. The albums selected are those with the highest average rank.Wikipedia:Methodology: albums which are not ranked on a particular list are assigned a rank one higher than the highest-ranked album for that list (e.g., albums which are not ranked on a list of 100 albums are assigned a rank of 101). Lists which were published before an album was released are not included in averaging. Albums which were released after a particular list was published are designated by an Wikipedia:asterisk. See also * Wikipedia:Rockism Wikipedia:Template:Considered the best External links * Ralf von Appen and André Doehring: Nevermind The Beatles, here's Exile 61 and Nico: 'The top 100 records of all time' - a canon of pop and rock albums from a sociological and an aesthetic perspective. In: Popular Music 25(1), pp. 21–39. http://journals.cambridge.org/action/displayAbstract?fromPage=online&aid=407624 * The Observer's 100 Greatest British Albums of All Time. The Observer, 2004. * The 50 albums that changed music Wikipedia:The Observer, 15 July 2006. * TimePieces, Best Albums of All Time, an overview of greatest albums of all time charts from the US, UK, The Netherlands and Belgium. References Best Category:Lists of superlatives Category:Albums Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:1960s albums Category:Lists of musical works Category:Lists Category:Lists of music